Bozak
|othernames = |born = |gender = Male |nationality = Croatian |family = |status = |hair = Red |eyes = Brown |height = |weight = |affiliations = |location = Old Town |appearances = Dying Light |voiceactor = }} Bozak is a character featured in Dying Light. He is also the primary antagonist of the expansion pack The Bozak Horde. Biography Events of Dying Light Scattered throughout the Old Town district of Harran are nine posters which offer various combat and free-running challenges for Kyle Crane to complete. After examining a poster, Bozak will contact Crane via radio and challenges the runner to test his skills while he observes. Following the completion of all nine challenges, Crane is again contacted by Bozak, who now instructs Crane to meet with him atop the highest tower in Old Town. Upon meeting Bozak in person, he reveals to Crane that he came to Harran to hunt and has grown bored after having hunted and killed every type of infected, including Volatiles. He now desires a more talented enemy who will present a real challenge. Having found Crane "worthy", he engages him in combat, mentioning that the last person to complete the poster challenges turned out to be an easy kill and hoping that Crane provides a better fight. Oddly, despite his boasts and the effort it takes to reach him, Bozak himself is a mediocre opponent. He has less than 250 health, even at Survivor Level 25, and should be dispatched almost effortlessly by any player strong enough to get to him. This then ends the 'Posters' quest and earns you 10,000 survivor points. He will also drop his weapon, a (non-unique) leveled Purple-rarity Dark Scythe. He can be spared by the player just leaving him and he will stay there for the rest of the game. The Bozak Horde With the addition of The Bozak Horde expansion pack, posters of Bozak are now placed in the Tower and serve to transport Crane to the Stadium in Old Town. There, he is knocked unconscious by Bozak, who straps a bomb to Crane's leg and challenges him to complete 20 different combat and free-running trials set up throughout the Stadium. During the challenges, Bozak frequently taunts Crane while appearing on numerous monitors. Following the completion of Bozak's trials, he will appear via video screen to inform Crane that he has grown bored of the challenges and says that Kyle is the new Bozak. In co-operative play, with multiple players, Bozak will provide each player with a handgun and reveals that they must now kill each other, with the survivor achieving the title of Bozak. He also rewards Crane with the Bozak Bow. Quests * The Bozak Horde * Posters Notable quotes Trivia * The name Bozak is a surname of Croatian origin. * Prior to the release of The Bozak Horde, during his appearance in the main game, Bozak wears an outfit similar to that of members of Rais' Gang. However, with the release of the expansion pack he now wears a unique mask which can be acquired upon completion of his challenges. * Even if he is encountered and killed prior to completing The Bozak Horde, he will still appear via video screen in the Stadium. * The mask represents the anonymous mask. Gallery 80 012.PNG|Bozak's unique mask. pl:Bozak ru:Бозак Category:Dying Light characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Hostile survivors Category:Enemies Category:Deceased